Guitar, Grow, Glee
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and thirty: Tina gets some guitar assistance from Puck as she seeks a place to sing.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, and fifty cycle. Now here's cycle 6!_

_Walking through a bookstore back in december, I saw the series of books by Sue Grafton that go "A is for...," "B is for...," etc, and I got the idea for this set. It will spread over the end of cycle 6, and carry through cycles 7 and 8, to be posted on alternating days. [And by the time we reach the end, Glee will be a week away!!] What I did is I found three words for each letter that would have some significance to Glee, and I built a plot around it. You with me? Okay, here we go...  
**7 of 26: G is for...**_

* * *

**"Guitar, Grow, Glee"  
Puck & Tina  
* Dedicated to those who like Pina Coladas and... ;) ***

Tina had taken to doing this in the last little while. If she got to school early, or if she had the option to stick around a little while longer, she found a quiet spot and she filled it with song. When she was on her own there, nothing bothered her, nothing made her wonder about other people… all the things that had, once upon a time, led her to take on her stutter, were absent, left her alone with her music.

That day, after Glee practice, she was still feeling the need to let out more song, so she trailed the halls until she could find a place to settle. She had a few dependable spots she'd come across in the last few weeks, now it was only a matter of picking one, finding one that was free.

On this particular day, it seemed everyone was busy and they were busy in her quiet places. She had one final spot, and if she came up empty once again, then she'd have to search out a brand new place… and that was the case… it could take a while. After ten more minutes, she was getting hopeless.

"Tina?" She paused and turned at the sound of her name. She blinked.

"Puck, hi."

"What are you doing?" The tone of his voice let her know she probably looked a little lost, wandering around.

"I, uh… I was looking for a place… to sing…" she explained, slightly awkward. He wasn't following her just yet.

"Okay?"

"I just wanted to… go somewhere out of the way and just…" she gestured. He nodded along.

"Well, I might know a place," he spoke after a moment. "I can show you."

"Yes!" she blurted out at once, freezing afterward. "Thanks," she nodded.

"Sure," he nodded back. "Hey, if you want, I've got my guitar," he indicated some place near, she assumed.

"Okay," she nodded once again.

"Okay," he replied.

As she followed him, first to get his guitar, and then to get to his mystery 'place,' she started to consider the whole situation. She'd never known Puck to be helpful this way. When they came to a stop next to a ladder, she realized where they were headed.

"Wait, isn't that…"

"What?" he shrugged. "How would they know?" he pointed out, and she had to agree on that.

They got up on the roof of McKinley High, and the high wind sent Tina's hair in her face. She reached to pull it back in place, grabbing an elastic to make a quick tie back.

Finding a spot to sit, she looked to Puck, who took out his guitar from its case before sitting with her. He looked at her, waiting to know what song she wanted to do. She looked around, to where they were… all she could see was sky and clouds… the wind rushing around. She knew what song she wanted to do, and she told him. She'd barely told him, that he was already playing. She smiled, looking out at the horizon.

_[T] "Oh, thinking about all our younger years, / There was only you and me, / We were young and wild and free. / Now nothing can take you away from me. / We've been down that road before, / But that's over now. / You keep me coming back for more. _

_Baby you're all that I want. / When you're lying here in my arms / I'm finding it hard to believe / We're in heaven. _

_And love is all that I need / And I found it there in your heart. / It isn't too hard to see / We're in heaven. _

_Oh, once in your life you find someone/ Who will turn your world around/ Pick you up when you're feeling down/ Now, nothing could change what you mean to me/ There's a lot that I could say/ But just hold me now/ Cause our love will light the way"_

Halfway through, she got up on her feet as she sang, loving the feel of the wind around them, like it was guiding her. She looked back to Puck with a smile before going on.

_[T] "Baby you're all that I want. / When you're lying here in my arms / I'm finding it hard to believe / We're in heaven. _

_And love is all that I need / And I found it there in your heart. / It isn't too hard to see / We're in heaven. _

_I've been waiting so long for something to arrive/ For love to come along/ Now our dreams are coming true/ Through the good times and the bad/ I'll be standing there by you_

_Baby you're all that I want. / When you're lying here in my arms / I'm finding it hard to believe / We're in heaven. _

_And love is all that I need / And I found it there in your heart. / It isn't too hard to see / We're in heaven. / We're in heaven."_

When they were done, she applauded him before sitting again. "That was great!" she spoke excitedly. He smirked and nodded. After a moment of watching him, she asked what she had been meaning to ask. "I hope this doesn't come off sounding bad, I just… I mean this is very nice of you, and…" He nodded, understanding what she was getting at.

"This stays between us?" he prefaced his explanation. She nodded. "Okay," he nodded back. "I get what it's like… wanting to keep singing, keep playing. It's always been a part of who I was, got it from my dad…" The subject always brought him to a stop for a moment. "I thought all of this was just… well, lame." Tina listened on. "It's not… it's really not. Got me by surprise. I… love it. So I can get it," he repeated. "Wanting to go on." She smiled.

"I'm glad you showed me this place."

"You wanted peace," he looked around. "That's the best one I know around here," he looked back at her.

"And… thank you for coming along. I've had it all wrong, you know? I've been going around on my own, because I thought it was how it had to be. Maybe not…"

"What do you mean?" she smiled.

"I want to keep singing, you want to keep playing, and here we are in… this perfect place to do just that, it's an opportunity if you ask me." He observed her for a moment, then he extended his hand.

"You've got yourself a guitarist." She shook his hand with a laugh.

They met a couple times a week after that day. They never had to worry about their place being occupied, never had to explain anything to anyone.

THE END


End file.
